the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 119
Pan Post 119 has Carian Myste, one of the Powerplayers of the High Empire, admit to his best friend and mentor, Highemperor, that he is in love with his daughter, Alitaur Daughter #3. Highemperor is initially excited by the prospect and believes Carian would be a great son-in-law and summons Alitaur Daughter #3. She, however, is annoyed and asserts that they are just friends-with-benefits, which shocks both men. Highemperor becomes enraged that Carian has 'deflowered' his daughter but she again asserts that she pursued sex with Carian and that many of his daughters are actively having sex with men. Highemperor grows angry but she insists that he must allow them to grow up. She commands Carian to go to his room and wait for her in bondage gear while she says goodbye to her father. Post Shattered Illusions Carian Myste: Highemp...I have to tell you something. The two powerplayers are alone in the private throne and command chamber that sits atop the tallest spire of the Stronghold of Powerplayers. Highemp is moving holofigures, each representing military assets, around in a 4-D map, strategizing. Highemp: Of course, Carian. You know you can tell me anything. Carian Myste gulps, and hopes that's still true. Carian Myste: I've been keeping something from you...but I don't want to hide it any longer. Highemp looks quizzically at him, up from the 4-D holomap. Carian Myste: I'm in love with Alitaur Daughter #3, and I want to marry her. Highemp's face slackens in surprise. Then he grins. Highemp: Why, that's wonderful! Carian Myste: It is? Highemp: There is no better man for my daughters than you! Lord knows a few of them have chosen some... plebeian husbands. Carian Myste: Whew! I was afraid you'd be upset. Highemp: Let me call her in here and see what she thinks. Presently, Alitaur Daughter #3 arrives. Alitaur Daughter #3: What's up, Daddy? Oh hi, Cari. Highemp: Dear, Carian says he is in love with you. What say you to that? Alitaur Daughter #3 squeaks slightly. Alitaur Daughter #3: Cari, you didn't! I've told you it's not like that - we're just f*ckbuddies! Both Carian and Highemp look aghast at her. Then Highemp turns a darkening expression upon his protégé. Highemp: You...you deflowered my precious little girl?! Lightning crackles dangerously around his form. Carian wilts. Carian Myste: Well-- Alitaur Daughter #3: Geez, get over yourself, Daddy! He didn't "deflower" me, I jumped his bones! Half of us princesses are shagging guys, and I'm tired of sneaking around you to do it. We have lives and feelings and hormones, and you can't expect us to be your "precious little girls" forever! Highemp's darkened expression turns to utter shock once again, as his gaze swivels back to his daughter. Highemp: Whaaaa...??? Alitaur Daughter #3: Yeah! Kleo's got her cute boyfriend, my alitaur sisters and I are all size queens, Hopelessly Besotted Daughter #1 is head over heels for the Space Bus Driver - incidentally, that's how he's always able to get past Stronghold Security every Highnoel, she invites him to the feast every year - Chimaat has a crush on some dude named Dave-- Highemp: You're all grounded. For life! Forever!!!! Your bodyguards will be with you 24/7-- His daughter snorts. Alitaur Daughter #3: Oh please. At least a hundred of my sisters are shagging their bodyguards. Highemp stops in mid-rant. His mouth opens and closes several times, but no words come out. Alitaur Daughter #3: As for YOU, Cari, stop spouting all that tripe about love and romance. Go back to your chambers and put on your collar and leash for me, I'll be by in a bit. Carian acquiesces meekly, shooting Highemp an apologetic look as he scurries away. The alitaur girl turns back to her father, and her gaze softens. She hugs him. Alitaur Daughter #3: I'm sorry, Daddy, but you have to let us grow up. She kisses his cheek, and trots out. Category:Post Category:Pan Post